Steven
'Steven '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. He first appears in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" ''juggling in public for entertainment. He then appeared as a cameo character in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" juggling at the Mostfaire Fair. Appearance Steven is a pale green gourd who wears dark green overalls with red straps. There are gold bottons on his straps. He wears a white colored undershirt with a flower pattern. He is somewhat similar to Oscar. Acting *Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Himself in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "William : The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Himself in "Robin Hood" *Himself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Himself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Himself in "Barbie of the Pegasus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Chicken Little" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Himself in "Rubbaddubbers" *Himself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Himself in "Back at the Backyard" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:Gourds Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Gravity Rises Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:The New Job Category:Massproduction Madness Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Inspicable Me Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Pinocchio Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape